Invalid bedfast patients must be moved from position to position at least every two hours to prevent the occurrence of bed sores. Thus, a patient in a back rest position must be rolled to one side or the other periodically to prevent bed sores from occurring through lack of circulation at pressure points on the body.
Semi-invalid patients have a tendency to migrate longitudinally on the bed surface from the head of the bed towards the foot of the bed, particularly when the head of the bed is slightly elevated. It is common that such a patient will have to be moved upwardly towards the head of the bed up to 16 times in a 24-hour period.
It is often extremely difficult to reposition such patients as described above, or to occasionally move them to a sitting position on the bed. Statistically, 50% to 60% of all nursing injuries occur while they are turning or repositioning patients. Many times, two nurses are required to perform the repositioning function. Because of the difficulty in repositioning a patient, and because of the back injuries frequently experienced by nurses in performing this function, some patients are not moved as often as they should be.
It is, therefore, the principal object of this invention to provide a method and means for positioning bedfast patients which will not likely incur back injuries to the nurses performing the repositioning function.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means of positioning bedfast patients which will not be harmful to the patients themselves.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method and means of positioning bedfast patients whereby the patients can be easily moved longitudinally in the bed, rolled from side to side, or moved to a sitting position.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.